warner_home_video_ukfandomcom-20200213-history
Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory
Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory is a UK VHS release by Warner Home Video on 1984. It got re-released by Warner Home Video on 1988. It got re-released by Warner Home Video on 1st August 1994. It got re-released by Warner Home Video on 10th March 1997. Description This funny and inventive screenplay by Roald Dahl (Tales of the Unexpected) is based upon his best-seller Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Stars Gene Wilder at his zany best as Willy Wonka, the owner of a world-famous sweet factory who offers the fabulous prize of a tour of his extraordinary premises to five lucky children. But, when the winners arrive to claim their reward, they are caught up in a series of incredible and exciting adventures as Willy Wonka tests their honesty - and strange fates await the dishonest ones... Soundtrack, including the hit Candy Man, is by Anthony Newley and Leslie Bricusse and was nominated for an Academy Award. Cast * Gene Wilder as Willy Wonka * Jack Albertson as Grandpa Joe * Peter Ostrum as Charlie Bucket * Roy Kinnear as Henry Salt * Julie Dawn Cole as Veruca Salt * Leonard Stone as Sam Beauregarde * Denise Nickerson as Violet Beauregarde * Dodo Denney as Mrs. Teevee * Paris Themmen as Mike Teevee * Ursula Reit as Mrs. Gloop * Michael Bollner as Augustus Gloop * Diana Sowle as Mrs. Bucket * Aubrey Woods as Bill, the Candy Shop owner * David Battley as Mr. Turkentine * Günter Meisner as Arthur Slugworth/Mr. Wilkinson * Peter Capell as The Tinker * Werner Heyking as Mr. Jopeck * Peter Stuart as Winkelmann Oompa Loompas * Rusty Goffe * Rudy Borgstaller * George Claydon * Malcolm Dixon * Ismed Hassan * Norman McGlen * Angelo Muscat * Pepe Poupee * Marcus Powell * Albert Wilkinson Credits Trailers and info 1994 Re-release Opening # Warner Bros Family Entertainment children's trailer from 1994 with clips of "The Secret Garden", "Curly Sue", "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory", "The Never Ending Story", "Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman", "Rover Dangerfield", "Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation, "Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales" and Dennis". # Free Willy Closing # Thumbelina # Willy 2: The Adventure Home # Black Beauty 1997 Re-release # Space Jam (Available to Own on Video from October 1997) # Fizzy Jerkz 1997 (UK TV Advert) (Too Much for a Tongue to Take) # BBFC U Warning (1995) (announced by Floella Benjamin) Gallery 1bff283e-ecbb-11e3-9587-56c7bb0cb330.jpg Willy-Wonka-The-Chocolate-Factory-Vhs-Video- 57.jpg|Front cover Willy-Wonka-The-Chocolate-Factory-Vhs-Video- 57 (1).jpg|Back cover Willy-Wonka-The-Chocolate-Factory-Vhs-Video- 57 (2).jpg|Cassette Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Roald Dahl Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1980 to 1986 Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1985 to 1997 Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1997 to 2017 Category:Children's Videos from Warner Bros. Category:BBFC U Category:1988 VHS Releases Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with Warner Bros Family Entertainment children's trailer from 1994 (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Space Jam trailer Category:VHS Videos with Fizzy Jerkz advert Category:VHS Videos with VSC U Warning (announced by Floella Benjamin) Category:1984 VHS Releases